有沒有國小題目難到算不出來的八卦?
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 2315 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2015-03-27 22:58:39 eE 看板 Gossiping作者 k4 (可是。。。) 標題 問卦 有沒有國小題目難到算不出來的八卦? 時間 Thu Mar 26 09:23:35 2015 前幾天傳來一道題目 #網友建議我去學好國文# 有沒有國小題目難到算不出答案的八卦?? 請算灰色部分面積: http://imgur.com/cJI23N5 圖 外面是矩形 兩條8m平行 三條道路中間交角，雖然不是垂直，但要當成垂直也是很好... p.s.還是我太弱，要爆了嗎 -- -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 64.68.217.60 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1427333020.A.780.html 噓 HardenRock: 先學好國文1F 03/26 09:24 推 flicker36: 30*442F 03/26 09:24 推 kawazakiz2: 以前國中的數學題目都會寫「聰明的你，是否能解出來」3F 03/26 09:24 噓 crocus: ...這題目簡單到鄉民都不想解了4F 03/26 09:24 → kawazakiz2: 阿拎北就解不出來啊！！！看到超想撕考卷5F 03/26 09:25 噓 DDxMM: 平行四邊形面積跟長方形一樣6F 03/26 09:25 嗯?? 推 TEAae: 不需要給角度嗎?7F 03/26 09:25 題目沒給...給了應該就求的出來 → dlam002: 底乘高 結束8F 03/26 09:25 → omit18: .....9F 03/26 09:26 → litwild: 拍得斜斜的，矩形嗎?10F 03/26 09:27 是矩形喔 推 jordannn02: 都平行阿...11F 03/26 09:27 → danny555361: 移ㄧ移答案就出來啦12F 03/26 09:27 怎麼移阿? 推 Nanoha: 不難吧13F 03/26 09:27 請解 推 king412365: 1320???14F 03/26 09:30 是嗎?不太對吧 推 c9840306: 1320啦15F 03/26 09:30 是嗎?不太對吧 推 fishfish1314: 拆成兩個直的平行四邊形+一個橫的平行四邊形就可阿16F 03/26 09:31 我怎麼拆都是三個平行愈邊形跟兩個梯型耶 推 cyls62266228: 很簡單呀！17F 03/26 09:31 → shcjosh: (35-5)*(60-8*2)18F 03/26 09:31 不太對吧，怎麼來的阿... 推 thirteenflor: 簡單的要死分散的全部拼起來就好了19F 03/26 09:31 拼不起來耶 噓 oaoa0123: 幹 就把塗色全部移到一邊不就長方形 (60-2‧8)(35-5)20F 03/26 09:32 拼不起來阿 推 polarity: 這是五年級的題目……21F 03/26 09:33 請解... 噓 Windows8: …22F 03/26 09:33 ? → shcjosh: 平行四邊形從中間用直角剖一半 左右兩邊交換組合後 還是 → shcjosh: 矩形 所以直接扣中間白色的長寬然後高*寬就好24F 03/26 09:34 那高是? 推 fishfish1314: 推oaoa0123那樣算比較快25F 03/26 09:35 推 ray90910: 兩個成年人解不出來=_= 幾何不太好吼26F 03/26 09:38 → hogu134: 超簡單好嗎...27F 03/26 09:43 請解 推 tel5149: 小六就有的題目28F 03/26 09:45 噓 garman0403: 底乘高基本的也不會嗎29F 03/26 09:46 會阿 → sangi: 簡單 噓 sangi: 原因就是你跟你女友太弱31F 03/26 09:53 推 neoggyy: 把中間空隙拼在一起 結束32F 03/26 09:55 拼拼看阿~ 噓 sangi: 看了好久 真的不知道你那裡有問題33F 03/26 09:56 請給詳解 → sangi: 跟輻射對稱有什麽關係?34F 03/26 09:57 推 yuchuan0521: 把平行四邊形看成長方形就好啦！35F 03/26 09:58 推 crazycomet: 文組的嗎?36F 03/26 09:58 → hogu134: 原PO文組的嗎^^37F 03/26 09:59 理組喔... 推 Nanoha: 那相同於長方形 就把那空白移到最旁邊38F 03/26 10:00 你們移移看好嗎...我算出來都是面積未定... 噓 yuchuan0521: 我也很好奇跟輻射對稱有啥關係39F 03/26 10:00 → shcjosh: http://i.imgur.com/YFEimIp.png40F 03/26 10:00 圖 這圖裡有兩小塊空白喔 → Nanoha: 就變成(60-16)x(35-5)41F 03/26 10:01 推 neoggyy: 拼好了 結論是你太弱 http://imgur.com/FWCyCZr42F 03/26 10:01 圖 恩，你厲害可是好像不太對阿 → shcjosh: 平行四邊形(長寬都平行且等邊) 中邊剖一半 左右兩邊交換 → shcjosh: 組合就是一個長方形 這樣看就很好算了44F 03/26 10:02 不是長方形喔 推 thirteenflor: 空間概念差 只能念文組喔45F 03/26 10:02 我應該還好 推 sangi: 口=工30cm x 1ㄧ1 48cm,這樣不對的話我就不會了，這題太難 → sangi: 了，我亂扯的，供你參考47F 03/26 10:03 → shcjosh: 那個雙十每一條都是長*寬 所以你只要扣除中間白色長寬48F 03/26 10:03 中間白色面積算不出來喔 推 Ligamenta: 1440不用謝49F 03/26 10:03 推 sangi: 44cm 打錯 → sangi: 謝謝樓上補錯的51F 03/26 10:05 推 akka5678: 132052F 03/26 10:06 噓 evolution862: 欠噓 廢文53F 03/26 10:07 那你算阿 噓 akka5678: 原PO也太弱了吧54F 03/26 10:08 → shcjosh: 你來亂的嗎XD 我都說這麼清楚了XDD55F 03/26 10:09 唉...沒人聽我說...中間白色面積並不是三條平行四邊形阿 噓 netstat: ........56F 03/26 10:09 推 neoggyy: 應該是來亂的 圖解有縫隙是因為你拍的圖就變形了57F 03/26 10:10 噓 yuchuan0521: 建議你自己拿尺畫，剪下來拼58F 03/26 10:10 → aajesse: (60x35)-(8x35x2)-(5x60)+(8x5x2)=132059F 03/26 10:11 推 adenkk: 60X35-16X35-5X60+2X5X860F 03/26 10:12 噓 Luke777: 原po數學待加強，1320不解釋61F 03/26 10:12 噓 a6268538: 你一定是文組62F 03/26 10:12 推 iiopkiu: 用前面大大空間算出來是1320 但是如果是個別減平行四邊是 → iiopkiu: 124064F 03/26 10:13 1240的算試可以分享一下嗎? 推 feng6669: 直接把白色的移到旁邊就好了 小時候沒看小叮噹數學嗎65F 03/26 10:13 → shcjosh: 扣太多了 中間有重疊的地方66F 03/26 10:13 噓 Geepie: 也太爛67F 03/26 10:14 推 EhDaGer: 原po加油了（拍肩68F 03/26 10:14 噓 husai: 30*42......拼的起來69F 03/26 10:15 → Geepie: 我錯了 原來是平行四邊形交疊70F 03/26 10:15 推 kezneuiqn: 原PO是想說，對面的白色部份沒給長度嗎？71F 03/26 10:16 不是，我是想說平行四邊形沒給角度 推 iiopkiu: 我覺得是題目設計不好空間跟三個面積算出來不一樣72F 03/26 10:17 推 Nanoha: 1240 你還要把重壘的加回去 答案是132073F 03/26 10:17 推 dickcool: 最外邊左右兩邊是不是沒平行來著XD?74F 03/26 10:17 有平行喔... 推 Geepie: 不能直接加重疊 因為不是5*875F 03/26 10:18 right 噓 j0958322080: 你又知道他沒平行逆76F 03/26 10:18 推 andersonn: 132077F 03/26 10:18 推 kezneuiqn: 1240是忘記把中間兩個白色空間加回去，別鬧了78F 03/26 10:18 推 iiopkiu: (35*60-8*35*2-5*60)!=(60-16)*(35-5)79F 03/26 10:19 兩邊應該都不對阿 推 Weiseraph: 我也算不粗乃80F 03/26 10:19 我也算不出來 推 adenkk: 交疊面積=5X8 稍微切一下就能證明81F 03/26 10:21 推 dickcool: 不知道中間那幾條斜切線的角度是不是算不出來啊..好難82F 03/26 10:22 我是覺得算不出來，他們都說很簡單都算的出來好厲害 → aajesse: 平行四邊形對切交換後就是矩形 底跟高就是長跟寬 → aajesse: 白色部分移動後就類似雙十的樣子 所以計算扣除3個白色84F 03/26 10:23 → kezneuiqn: 問題是在不知道對面的長度 所以有可能是梯形喔XD85F 03/26 10:23 → aajesse: 方塊 再加回重複扣除的部分即可86F 03/26 10:24 噓 hungchannnn: 故意討噓嗎87F 03/26 10:25 是真的算不出來，1320是錯的阿 → neoggyy: 那你把題目全圖PO出來啊 說不定旁邊有說明文字88F 03/26 10:28 推 adenkk: 我錯了 交疊面積是不定數 隨角度變化的89F 03/26 10:28 → neoggyy: 你題目也沒寫是要求灰色面積 不用求了 顆顆90F 03/26 10:29 推 As1649: 為了原po我特地拿a4紙切 真的合不起來91F 03/26 10:29 推 DUKEYANG: 平行四邊形面積公式:底*高92F 03/26 10:29 → As1649: http://imgur.com/6obmFYJ93F 03/26 10:29 imgur 檢視原始大小(2160x3840) 圖 噓 shoppinglin: 無聊當飯吃94F 03/26 10:30 這是求知 推 Geepie: 原PO 正解應該是1320沒錯吧95F 03/26 10:30 不對拉航海小子（留言） 2016年7月16日 (六) 05:34 (UTC) 推 iiopkiu: 剛說1240抱歉沒加回去80正解132096F 03/26 10:31 推 nicso: 沒差啦 少對一題不會怎樣97F 03/26 10:32 有時候差一題一個學校 噓 andy20419: 用點腦筋拜託，如果這如你所說，是國小題目，白色的就 → andy20419: 會是平行四邊形，如果不是它一定會說99F 03/26 10:33 恩.... 推 tjwwuwwbaar: 原PO神釣XDD 看了好久才發現問題出在哪100F 03/26 10:34 我是覺得很有趣才跟大家分享我算不出來他們都好聰明 → dickcool: 中間交疊處是菱形 菱形面積是對角線長相乘除2101F 03/26 10:34 x → dickcool: 可是我想沒角度應該不能算對角線長吧...應該(?102F 03/26 10:35 → yuchuan0521: 菱形也要四邊等長好嗎？103F 03/26 10:37 → As1649: 白色重疊部分不是這樣算嗎 → As1649: http://imgur.com/KQA2hCC105F 03/26 10:38 imgur 檢視原始大小(2160x3840) 圖 推 dickcool: 好吧我錯了 不是菱形 囧106F 03/26 10:38 推 Nitricacid: 推文一堆根本沒注意題目條件……107F 03/26 10:39 推 Geepie: A大無誤 → Geepie: 1320唯一正解109F 03/26 10:39 推 As1649: 所以正解是多少 原po要不要講一下 → As1649: 一直說人家1320不對 你怎麼知道不對111F 03/26 10:41 推 PELJE: 啊不就(60-8*2) * (35-5) = 1320?112F 03/26 10:41 → gfesroro: 三個平行四邊形是固定面積，而交疊部分面積會隨其交疊113F 03/26 10:41 推 xonba: 算不出來啦 要角度啦114F 03/26 10:42 我也覺得要角度 推 a88241050: a大在搞笑嗎？ 8是平行四邊形底邊上的高不是邊長115F 03/26 10:42 → Geepie: 可是我還是覺得平行四邊形可以變長方形做>"<116F 03/26 10:42 → As1649: 對欸 我忘了 sorry117F 03/26 10:43 推 zzzxxxqqq: 釣出一堆鍵盤數學家118F 03/26 10:44 推 Mei5566: 應該是無法計算 只是國小題目 不要在意這麼多119F 03/26 10:45 推 Weiseraph: 底跟高怎麼會是5跟8 呵呵120F 03/26 10:45 前面我被罵得好慘....只差沒說我是白癡了 → yyff: 2100-560+80?121F 03/26 10:46 推 adenkk: http://imgur.com/73xZSZ2122F 03/26 10:47 圖 → yyff: 只是小學數學，不要管那麼多啦，有些角度就當90度吧(煙)123F 03/26 10:47 推 beaune: 沒給角度的確算不出來124F 03/26 10:48 噓 van6499: 假鬼假怪125F 03/26 10:48 推 dickcool: 有正確解答了XD → dickcool: adenkk大能不能稍微改個切線角度再PO一張?127F 03/26 10:49 推 drizz8526: 對 換個角度試試128F 03/26 10:50 推 xonba: 假設它們互相垂直 答案:1240+80*sin(a)*sin(b) → xonba: 500p幣謝謝130F 03/26 10:51 → yyff: 我少減了一個300 XD131F 03/26 10:51 → JCS15: 樓上 難道現在國小生學三角函數了132F 03/26 10:52 推 tigernaxo: 1320133F 03/26 10:54 → dreamnook: 國小題目的話我會直接當矩形 圖本來就很容易畫錯134F 03/26 10:54 推 eddychou: http://imgur.com/hiIgxAa135F 03/26 10:55 imgur 檢視原始大小(1134x397) 圖 → dreamnook: 沒圖的畫有完整題目嗎? 還是只有圖= =136F 03/26 10:55 就是圖這樣，就說道路穿過草地 推 x19890121: 國小時確實有這題的印象137F 03/26 10:57 推 tigernaxo: 交叉點有互相垂直就好，就能加回80138F 03/26 10:57 推 TsaiDunDun: 你真的強，不過我朋友完全不信欸139F 03/26 10:57 其實是我女朋友覺得這題怪怪的，她以前讀東大的，很聰明 推 gta42012: （60-2*8）（35-5）+5*8*2=1400140F 03/26 10:58 推 fakon: 出題的應該忽略重疊了.141F 03/26 10:58 推 h100142003: 1020?142F 03/26 10:58 推 superbatman: 幹 我國小就覺得這題怪怪的 老師說中間交叉算的出來143F 03/26 10:58 推 nadiaInochi: 基本上就算角度相同 湊起來中間還是會有洞 線長不同144F 03/26 10:59 推 DongRaeGu: 這題條件不足 原PO是對的 要給角度才能用三角函數公式145F 03/26 11:01 推 eddychou: 原po強146F 03/26 11:01 → DongRaeGu: 算那兩塊平行四邊型的面積147F 03/26 11:01 推 TsaiDunDun: 教我怎麼說服她，不然他覺得我在鬧148F 03/26 11:01 這....... 推 Geepie: 跑程式149F 03/26 11:02 → TsaiDunDun: 然後說我高興就好（嘆…）150F 03/26 11:02 噓 hooliya: 國小題目就用國小邏輯去解，扯角度幹嘛151F 03/26 11:02 → DongRaeGu: 給角度用1/2ab cos152F 03/26 11:02 推 nadiaInochi: 只有確認路是互相垂直的情況下這題是可以算的153F 03/26 11:02 噓 ptttea: 文組廢問滾154F 03/26 11:03 推 joyman77102: 答案是1322.016 我用CAD拉的 所已答案應該是1320無誤155F 03/26 11:03 噓 Belly: 小學題目的話 白色一定是平行四邊形 重疊的角度一定是90度156F 03/26 11:04 推 crosstime: 題目的確有問題157F 03/26 11:04 推 DIDIMIN: 答案 1240-80sin(a) a為白色交疊部分的銳角角度 → DIDIMIN: +159F 03/26 11:05 噓 DongRaeGu: 就算垂直也條件不足好嗎... 底跟高又不是5跟8 → DongRaeGu: 要知道的條件是8m跟5m的路與邊緣的角度161F 03/26 11:05 → xonba: J大 XDDD 你都用CAD算了 你怎麼還說是1320162F 03/26 11:05 推 superbatman: 路垂直也不行啦 路寬不知道163F 03/26 11:06 推 nadiaInochi: 垂直的話所有線長和角度相同 湊起來不會有空隙164F 03/26 11:06 → DongRaeGu: 上面還有人說路互相垂直就能用5*8咧... 小學沒畢業？165F 03/26 11:06 推 joyman77102: 國小題目 答案取個大概吧 總不可能給你1322.016..166F 03/26 11:07 推 adenkk: http://imgur.com/Rt58AdM167F 03/26 11:07 圖 推 OTLOrz: 還真的有人用CAD畫出來XDDDDD168F 03/26 11:07 → superbatman: 幹 害我國小以來一直以為自己數學很差...169F 03/26 11:07 推 xonba: 但上面那哥 兩次答案都不一樣ㄟXDDDDD170F 03/26 11:08 → DongRaeGu: 可是你那個CAD的圖明顯跟原圖角度不同啊XD171F 03/26 11:08 → OTLOrz: 別儍了 角度沒給 那分割的方式根本無限多種 怎算?172F 03/26 11:08 → dreamnook: 垂直不是可以當作平行4邊形嗎 還是我空間概念錯誤= ="173F 03/26 11:09 → superbatman: 只要路的角度有些微偏 中間交叉面積就會不一樣了174F 03/26 11:09 推 Geepie: 有一條路是長方形就可175F 03/26 11:09 → DongRaeGu: 忽然覺得前面幾十樓噓原Po的... 科科176F 03/26 11:09 T____T → DongRaeGu: 就算沒垂直他一樣是平行四邊形...177F 03/26 11:10 推 DISPOINY: １６００178F 03/26 11:10 → DongRaeGu: Belly的噓文... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD179F 03/26 11:11 推 nadiaInochi: 沒垂直的問題是角度一樣線長不一樣 接起來中間有洞180F 03/26 11:11 推 superbatman: 痾...這邊討論的垂直是指路交叉的地方垂直181F 03/26 11:12 → DongRaeGu: 我上面就是說 even路交叉的地方垂直一樣解不出來... → DongRaeGu: 這題灰色面積的範圍可以求出來 但無定值183F 03/26 11:13 推 adenkk: http://imgur.com/aZkU4MR184F 03/26 11:14 圖 → adenkk: 互相垂直的185F 03/26 11:14 推 nadiaInochi: 路交叉處確定垂直的話 所有板塊可以湊成一個長方型186F 03/26 11:14 → dreamnook: 我錯了 CAD強大XDDDDDDD187F 03/26 11:15 推 LDY97: 1320沒別的了 有錯也是答案給錯188F 03/26 11:15 推 Zeldaman: 臺灣教育唷 啾咪189F 03/26 11:16 噓 USS: 某些推文根本呵呵 對就是對錯就是錯 什麼國小用國小邏輯 原po 噓 USS: 就給它寫此題無解和說明 老師敢給錯就去鬧191F 03/26 11:16 推 ccucwc: 應該要給角度 不然就是那個細條要給垂直切面的長度才行192F 03/26 11:16 推 winnietslock: 算1320根本是憑直覺不深究的類型吧193F 03/26 11:18 噓 DongRaeGu: 說交叉處垂直可以求出來的 拜託算給我看好嗎 別亂教啦194F 03/26 11:19 → dreamnook: 所以才叫國小邏輯呀XD 不然你就寫說條件不足不就好了195F 03/26 11:19 噓 knon060718: 無解 交叉處條件太少 面積多少不一定196F 03/26 11:20 推 cs91358: 好難197F 03/26 11:20 推 nadiaInochi: 我好像弄錯了 垂直接起來時邊緣還是會接不上198F 03/26 11:21 噓 oopsmamamiya: 小學生要學的不是雞蛋裡挑骨頭199F 03/26 11:21 噓 klandakuei: 1320啊，很難逆?200F 03/26 11:23 推 killerken: 國小級的答案就是1320啊201F 03/26 11:24 推 superbatman: 幹 我小時後就覺得這題目怪怪的 老師硬解 誤我一生 → superbatman: 害我以為自己數學很差...203F 03/26 11:25 → dreamnook: 實際上就圖畫錯 都是垂直 你就能算了(爆炸204F 03/26 11:27 噓 thinmoon: bj4205F 03/26 11:27 噓 ntpupu: 你都說題目資訊不清楚 那你還問？這不是厚問？？？？206F 03/26 11:27 推 winnietslock: 只有平行四邊形兩個邊長沒給角度根本算不出面積207F 03/26 11:28 推 superbatman: 原PO是要為為什麼這種題目會出現在國小吧...208F 03/26 11:28 → winnietslock: 平行四邊型就算邊長固定，面積也還是不固定的209F 03/26 11:29 推 RRQJ: 把白色減掉? 60*35-(8*35+8*35+60*5-8*5*2)=1320210F 03/26 11:30 噓 Artistam: 原Po大家都寫這麼清楚了 國文回去重唸啦211F 03/26 11:30 我國文的確是不好啦... 噓 makyo0727: 中等生應該也只需要花2分鐘吧，移一移就好了212F 03/26 11:30 → dreamnook: 結論: 我們的國小教育(ry213F 03/26 11:30 推 flame2yayaya: http://imgur.com/2rB9Ugf214F 03/26 11:30 圖 推 superbatman: 這篇要噓原PO的最好看一下推文討論再決定要不要噓215F 03/26 11:31 推 Elderoops: 為什麼我算800阿...T_T216F 03/26 11:33 XD 噓 AceCash: 醒醒吧你沒女友217F 03/26 11:33 快結婚嚕~你說快沒女友了的話倒是沒錯 → Elderoops: 靠邀我用三角形面積公式算的!!! 還算錯218F 03/26 11:34 推 peiring: 1320平方公尺 推 peiring: 我花了十秒鐘就算出來了220F 03/26 11:38 → dreamnook: 啊 垂直的話是不是可以用畢氏定理? → dreamnook: 算了XDDDDD 等午休再來看222F 03/26 11:39 推 nadiaInochi: 垂直接起來的樣子 http://imgur.com/RR9VlLb223F 03/26 11:39 圖 推 asstp: 條件不足算不出來喔，中間白色面積無法224F 03/26 11:40 推 Ben54743: 有夠簡單... 拼起來就好阿 你還在慢慢算喔?225F 03/26 11:41 推 flame2yayaya: 理我一下嘛 QwQ http://imgur.com/2rB9Ugf226F 03/26 11:42 圖 不是大家不理你...就...不對嘛... 推 lturtsamuel: 沒角度不可算227F 03/26 11:43 推 OTLOrz: 把鄉民的CAD圖印出來貼在上面當答案228F 03/26 11:44 推 Ben54743: flame想法也對拉 就等底等高的平行四邊形面積和矩坐@樣229F 03/26 11:44 推 nadiaInochi: 前面那圖前兩個是對的，問題是有交叉時面積就不一樣230F 03/26 11:44 推 superbatman: flame大 下面有一篇跟你一樣的方法 快要自D了231F 03/26 11:44 噓 dvd955363: 就1320232F 03/26 11:45 推 AceCash: XD 快增產報國,別再算數了233F 03/26 11:46 → dreamnook: 一直喊1320結果大家狂被CAD打臉XDDDDD234F 03/26 11:46 推 asstp: 靠杯，拼起來就是長方型啊235F 03/26 11:46 噓 garman0403: 那最好說題目給的大長方形也不是長方形好了236F 03/26 11:46 推 yushanwu: 左右中的三個四邊形接在一起是有空隙的 長度就不同了237F 03/26 11:47 推 lturtsamuel: 噓的人去畫一下極端的例子 就會發現沒角度算不出來238F 03/26 11:47 → garman0403: 然後長方形與觀察者的相對速度也沒給 速度越接近光速239F 03/26 11:47 推 superbatman: 拼起來哪裡有長方形了@@"240F 03/26 11:48 → garman0403: 面積變化越大241F 03/26 11:48 推 skdef37372: 拍拍啦~現在大家都脫離小三程度了242F 03/26 11:48 推 sly8462: 怎麼一堆廢物會認為拼起來會是完整的矩形呢 還在那邊嗆243F 03/26 11:49 推 thinmoon: 懂了推回來 小的無知抱歉 但這題有厚問嫌疑244F 03/26 11:50 → garman0403: 題目也沒說說這張圖是畫在平面上的。搞不好是球面啊245F 03/26 11:53 推 udm: 嗯，國小的出題老師根本小學沒畢業就自以為大學畢業亂出題。 → udm: 這題用直覺會以為可解，可是研究過後會發現不可解.... → udm: 除非你只求大概面積就好...要精確的，還要拿量角器去算航海小子（留言）248F 03/26 11:57 噓 atnight: 白痴題目249F 03/26 11:57 推 find: 全部推到一個角落就變成一個長方形 SH跟OA那個算式就對了!250F 03/26 11:57 噓 dvd955363: 我保證出題的人給的解答是1320啦251F 03/26 11:58 → blacktom: 最討厭在八卦版看到這種智障廢問，自己想一下不就好了252F 03/26 11:58 → udm: find兄，事實上是拚不成一個長方形的，所以您的直覺有誤航海小子（留言）253F 03/26 11:59 推 z6a6: 這不難啊，(上底+下底)蚾金2=平行四邊形面積，OK？ → z6a6: 以國小的算法是這樣255F 03/26 12:01 推 brettchen: 給你個提示:空白部份是780256F 03/26 12:02 推 brendan: 90度 1311.49m^2 http://imgur.com/JpGmnay257F 03/26 12:04 imgur 檢視原始大小(1280x983) 圖 推 shadow1123: 無聊透頂258F 03/26 12:04 → brendan: 95度 1312.83m^2 http://imgur.com/OCoa1cA259F 03/26 12:04 imgur 檢視原始大小(1280x983) 圖 → brendan: 100度 1315.12m^2 http://imgur.com/4jAnaGE260F 03/26 12:05 imgur 檢視原始大小(1280x983) 圖 → brendan: 啊... 該吃飯了...261F 03/26 12:05 → Spartan117: 1320 你還記得平行四邊形的面積怎麼算的話就不用問了262F 03/26 12:06 → showdoggy: 數學板 請左轉向下263F 03/26 12:06 推 aswin12000: 這八成要上新聞了~~264F 03/26 12:08 推 blacktom: 好啦一堆人畫出來，可以洗洗睡了265F 03/26 12:08 推 shadow1123: 這題放在國小就是1320沒有其他解266F 03/26 12:08 → Spartan117: 交叉處不需要垂直267F 03/26 12:08 推 z6a6: 我錯了268F 03/26 12:09 → shadow1123: 國小題硬要用超越國小做法，去討論他的不合理性，也269F 03/26 12:10 推 fredpig: 蛤..1這拼不起來2裡面是平行四邊形270F 03/26 12:10 → shadow1123: 太無聊271F 03/26 12:10 → fredpig: 所以直接乘就出來了怎麼一堆在卡關...272F 03/26 12:11 → Geepie: 又來了 說討論國小不合理性怎樣的 標準硬性教學273F 03/26 12:12 推 charis7298: 看10秒就知道算不出來了274F 03/26 12:13 → superbatman: 幹 我就是因為這個題目的挫折 從小覺得自己數學很爛 → superbatman: 從此放棄數學....別再誤人子弟了!!!276F 03/26 12:15 推 nanako81240: 1320 ?277F 03/26 12:16 → crazylin924: .....無聊278F 03/26 12:17 推 oaoa0123: 抱歉 海水退潮了 我沒穿褲子 我用三角驗證中間那塊跟兩 → oaoa0123: 個斜角有關280F 03/26 12:19 推 udm: http://i.imgur.com/6Tsvzbs.jpg281F 03/26 12:19 imgur 檢視原始大小(2048x1536) 圖 → udm: 直覺能拚成長方形的，誇張的畫法，你還能拚成長方形？？ → udm: 自以為平行四邊形的，重點在於兩側的空白處並非平行四邊形。283F 03/26 12:21 推 CatCross: 我用CAD放樣 白色角度不同 ，答案也不同284F 03/26 12:23 推 fredpig: 安安樓上把那兩塊拼起來看看285F 03/26 12:23 推 shadow1123: 硬教學也是教學，你要跟國小生解釋這麼多他們反而聽 → shadow1123: 不懂，更何況國小本來就是直覺性的想法，解釋越多他 → shadow1123: 們覺得越難288F 03/26 12:24 推 superbatman: 那就不要出這種題目誤人子弟阿...289F 03/26 12:26 推 t0455453: 等著上新聞290F 03/26 12:26 → superbatman: 你看看推文多少人用錯的方式解這題291F 03/26 12:26 推 pierreqq: 太弱... 三秒解完292F 03/26 12:27 → sujung: 1320 白色部分 想像一副撲克牌 側面看它 擺斜斜的面積沒變293F 03/26 12:27 推 Geepie: 錯 1320快去看下面解釋吧 sh大我意思是就算直覺性 → Geepie: 如果學生提出來有問題 就沒必要給他繼續這個東西吃 → Geepie: 可以跟他講想法是對的 可是東西高中才會交296F 03/26 12:29 噓 Caryniko: 說1320的一定是數學很差297F 03/26 12:29 噓 thinmoon: 紅明顯，重疊部分是邊長8跟5的平行四邊形，面積小於40298F 03/26 12:30 推 magaiml: 44*30299F 03/26 12:30 → Caryniko: 這題絕對不是30*44300F 03/26 12:30 推 shadow1123: 照這邏輯，要先證明1+1=2才能教學生了301F 03/26 12:30 推 superbatman: 擺鞋鞋面積沒變?? 那我遠遠看面積也沒變阿...302F 03/26 12:31 推 udm: 兩側的空白處能接成平行四邊形，但因為你沒有角度，你不會知303F 03/26 12:31 推 barlin: 當成三個梯形處理啊 0.0304F 03/26 12:32 → udm: 道它正確的高是多少。305F 03/26 12:32 → superbatman: 神邏輯 1+1=2有爭議嗎?306F 03/26 12:32 → barlin: 三個梯形的高都是30307F 03/26 12:32 推 winnietslock: 這一道問題釣出很多問題XD308F 03/26 12:34 → barlin: 上底加下底就是44+44 除二 所以應該是44*30吧?309F 03/26 12:34 推 shadow1123: 1+1=2是可以證明的，不過大學數學系才會需要學310F 03/26 12:34 推 moto000: 文組的311F 03/26 12:34 推 redmoon2004: 1320 灰色部分可結合變成一個長方行(60-16)*(35-5)312F 03/26 12:35 → Geepie: 確定會變梯形? → Geepie: 高還有斜邊都是-5 怎麼可能還是梯形314F 03/26 12:36 推 Kzyxx: 1240 = (60*30)+(44*35)-(35*60)315F 03/26 12:37 → ayim: 幾何的東西很直覺但也很多陷 這種直覺其實很危險316F 03/26 12:38 推 ckscks178: 被騙惹幹317F 03/26 12:38 推 barlin: 你算長方形是底*高 長方形上下底一樣 所以直接寫成底*高318F 03/26 12:38 推 DurantBBB: 文組不意外319F 03/26 12:38 → barlin: 這邊是不知道分別三個上下底是多長 所以直接算合計320F 03/26 12:39 噓 GTSSilver: 中間的應該是40沒錯他只是歪掉而已321F 03/26 12:39 推 Kzyxx: 分成15塊 相加就有答案勒...322F 03/26 12:39 → Geepie: B大 你把圖放大就知道他中間不可接起來.. 所以用梯形一定 → Geepie: 錯324F 03/26 12:41 → ayim: 中間的歪掉就不一定會是40了...角度不同面積就不同325F 03/26 12:43 推 Askua: 1240326F 03/26 12:46 推 YCL13: 古早時代是只有一條，所以可以直接算，但不知哪個天才老師 → YCL13: 覺得只扣一條太簡單了，所以就變兩條，然後焦叉......328F 03/26 12:49 噓 WrongHole: wen329F 03/26 12:49 推 blueskybird: 要給兩方向白條垂直才能解330F 03/26 12:49 推 windcloud27: 所以說為什麼白色不是平行四邊形阿?331F 03/26 12:51 推 Askua: Sorry 打錯了 是1320= 6035-03/26 12:51 推 Geepie: 白色是啊 重疊也是啊 只是你不知道重疊部分面積333F 03/26 12:52 推 windbomb: （60-2*8）*（35-5）=44*30=1320334F 03/26 12:52 噓 mazmaitag56: 我文組數學程度都比你好335F 03/26 12:53 噓 amethyst1101: 現在國中聽說不用會證明題了，難怪...336F 03/26 12:54 噓 Geepie: 噓樓上 現在國中要喔 好像有非選 → Geepie: 是我這時代基測才不用 就只有證明的選擇題而已338F 03/26 12:55 推 gsm60kimo: 建構式數學 讓大家的數學都變好惹339F 03/26 12:56 推 Mike821018: 白色小塊是5*8沒錯啊340F 03/26 12:57 噓 ilovesnow: 國小題目你還要求給角度,那市場買菜找錢你要不要備註是341F 03/26 12:58 推 a19941221: 1240嗎？342F 03/26 12:58 → ilovesnow: 美金台幣343F 03/26 12:58 → Geepie: 白色不是5*8..344F 03/26 12:58 噓 ckscks178: 1320是正確的 不可能是1240345F 03/26 12:58 推 superbatman: 對啦對啦 國小教育 差不多就好了346F 03/26 12:59 推 yzunp: 簡單到爆347F 03/26 12:59 → sujung: 某G別再跳針了好ㄇ 就是5*8=40348F 03/26 13:00 → Geepie: 好吧 你們加油>"<349F 03/26 13:02 推 Mike821018: 移動一邊讓與其相接的兩邊平行於矩形350F 03/26 13:02 → Geepie: 反正我之後教學我會注意到這點就是了= =||351F 03/26 13:02 → Mike821018: 則底為8高為5(或相反)352F 03/26 13:03 → Geepie: 然後 歡迎水球站內討論~o'_'o~353F 03/26 13:03 → Gief: 每次這種問題都馬是條件不足或問題語意不清導致有兩種答案354F 03/26 13:04 推 Mike821018: 等等 我圖好像畫歪了= =355F 03/26 13:05 推 BiGiLa: 上面一堆人都被點醒了你還在1320356F 03/26 13:06 → Mike821018: 面積應該小於40357F 03/26 13:06 推 Geepie: 終於>"< → Geepie: 第九頁As畫的那個應該是很多人一開始想法 我也是XDD359F 03/26 13:07 → gsm60kimo: https://youtu.be/Q7WUanmoePI 哪個公式可以解?360F 03/26 13:07 面積 - (06)平行四邊形面積的基本計算題 - YouTube 小學五年級數學面積教學，本影片在練習平行四邊形面積的基本計算。 推 ckscks178: 真的耶 不知道角度就無法算361F 03/26 13:08 → Mike821018: 把左邊邊長移動後 高與5相比較短362F 03/26 13:08 → hwtkj072001: 題目是小學 所以是1320363F 03/26 13:08 → gsm60kimo: 怎麼看都不像平行四邊形..364F 03/26 13:08 失控的1320 推 dodonpachi: 1320，但如果回到國小 我肯定做不出來。 → dodonpachi: ...咦 我錯了嗎366F 03/26 13:09 推 shadow77727: …你把灰色都剪下來拼起來就長方型啊！哪裡難367F 03/26 13:11 → ckscks178: 1320比1240接近答案 如果是選擇題且問近似值就可以選368F 03/26 13:11 推 barlin: 拿紙剪了一下 還真的有微妙的誤差 嘖嘖369F 03/26 13:11 推 gsm60kimo: 所以大家別難過..這種題目真的是考父母用的370F 03/26 13:13 推 zergtide: 真的因夾角度而異阿371F 03/26 13:14 推 camera08: 才中午的就要為了一道國小數學題開戰嗎 XDD372F 03/26 13:16 推 Mike821018: 白色小塊是平行四邊形沒錯 只是面積未定373F 03/26 13:16 推 ofafa: 全部-白色平行四邊形的路+2塊小平行四邊形374F 03/26 13:16 推 schopan: 我原本也以為是1320 直到膝蓋被原PO射了一箭375F 03/26 13:17 推 sly8462: 原PO別難過 板上就是一堆自己不對還死鴨子嘴硬的低能376F 03/26 13:17 推 Mike821018: 那個誤差與切巧克力的道理類似xD377F 03/26 13:17 推 brendan: 哥白尼 你是無辜的啊啊啊啊啊啊 ~378F 03/26 13:19 噓 alex90236: ........簡單到不行379F 03/26 13:19 推 ofafa: 對耶 小平行四邊形的高 不知380F 03/26 13:20 噓 jerry012188: 這很難？381F 03/26 13:22 推 udm: 重點在於白色交叉的那兩塊，確實是平行四邊形，但是你不知道 → udm: 它的底長跟高，這樣你根本求不出精確的答案。383F 03/26 13:25 噓 PlayStation3: 自盡好嗎..384F 03/26 13:29 推 a3338183: 可能題目要再附上用量角器，並用三角函數XD385F 03/26 13:30 推 oneyear: (35-5)*(60-8-8)=1320平方公尺386F 03/26 13:30 推 a3338183: 事實上仔細畫中間那塊，重疊部分無法求387F 03/26 13:31 推 KodoBeast: 無解 那兩塊重疊無法求出阿388F 03/26 13:35 推 ksn: 題目有描述嗎?白色區域兩條切線是否平行? → ksn: 甚至外面那個是長方形嗎?題目有無描述或定義?390F 03/26 13:40 推 Leeng: 1320391F 03/26 13:41 推 VagueEiei: 中間那兩塊不會是8*5,重疊那塊底跟高沒跟8及5那條平行392F 03/26 13:42 推 ayim: 重疊的部分是平行四邊形 但高跟底會因為角度變動所以無解393F 03/26 13:45 推 a3456777: 說1320還自以為很強、題目很簡單、別人都白痴的人還真是 → a3456777: 白痴！395F 03/26 13:47 推 wild2012: 重疊的地方用三角函數 但是少一個條件 算不出來396F 03/26 13:49 推 achan: http://imgur.com/CY3FTE8 看來1320不是唯一解?397F 03/26 13:51 imgur [檢視原始大小(1108x541) 圖 推 wild2012: 除非兩街道垂直 不然中間重疊的地方 少一個條件398F 03/26 13:52 推 lindviorair: 得用量角器399F 03/26 13:52 推 ksn: 原PO前提要先定義好，才不會有誤解，前提不同當然會算不出來400F 03/26 13:53 推 bmf3dy: 為什麼我算1600... 推 bmf3dy: 又算了一次 1320 一.一402F 03/26 13:55 → wild2012: 兩街道垂直 就是1240403F 03/26 13:59 推 ayim: 樓上你沒把重疊的加回去..404F 03/26 14:03 → wild2012: 好吧 頭腦昏昏沉沉 算錯了XDD 1320比較接近答案405F 03/26 14:06 噓 USS: 題目出不好就是出不好刪掉以後改進 不懂一堆1320是怎樣？沒 → USS: 穿褲子？然後知道題目條件給不夠以後還那裡「這是國小所以132 → USS: 0」真的搞不懂1320到底腦袋裝什麼408F 03/26 14:07 推 xu3g4m0623: (35-5)*(60-16)409F 03/26 14:08 推 jojia: 你知道平行四邊型的面積是底乘高嗎410F 03/26 14:10 推 HOLLYQOO: 條件有少吧....411F 03/26 14:11 噓 s891050: 白痴，自以為很複雜。412F 03/26 14:13 推 ksn: http://www.mathland.idv.tw/solution/page5.htm 最後一題413F 03/26 14:14 推 superbatman: 這篇推文超有趣 不思考原PO問題就直接嗆了414F 03/26 14:14 推 feresa: 說重疊是8*5的...你平行四邊形面積(非直角)是兩鄰邊相乘？415F 03/26 14:15 → ksn: 究竟題目有沒有提到斜切線夾角或垂直呢?416F 03/26 14:15 推 dieaway: 這篇推文好多沒穿褲的，明明就條件不足無法計算417F 03/26 14:20 推 superbatman: ksn那解題老師是我國中數學老師耶 但超討厭他=.="418F 03/26 14:20 推 bztfir: 蠢419F 03/26 14:23 → crazyfox0927: 原來長八寬五的平行四邊形不能用5*8算面積...420F 03/26 14:24 推 vbn57492004: 1140 很難嗎？421F 03/26 14:25 推 bearking2: 推文推1320的大概都是文組吧？XD 人家都用程式畫出來 → bearking2: 了為什麼不相信不能用（60-8*2）*（35-5）那樣去算？423F 03/26 14:26 → vbn57492004: 按錯了 1240才對424F 03/26 14:26 → bearking2: 不信邪的實際把圖印出來，放大剪下來就會發現拼不起來425F 03/26 14:27 推 vbn57492004: 我腦了 中間多減 1320正解426F 03/26 14:28 推 nba407t: 嗚嗚 一堆人褲子沒穿好427F 03/26 14:29 → DIDOLIN: A:1320，沒角度無解# → DIDOLIN: 我的“約等於”變成問號了…429F 03/26 14:30 噓 whismur: 你有上過小學嗎 這是基本題 整單元都教這個430F 03/26 14:34 推 bio1023: 媽我在這431F 03/26 14:35 推 whitePlume: 既然是道路 正常來講 頭尾應該都一樣吧@@432F 03/26 14:37 推 Cosr: 原來有人真的以為裡面的平行四邊形底跟高是8跟5433F 03/26 14:38 推 Liszt1025: 推1320的應該都是文組吧....434F 03/26 14:40 噓 hosen: 1320是正解，就是用大學的微積分也是算出1320，懂嗎? → hosen: 用積分推一下就出來了，小學數學化繁為簡，用拼的就可以 → hosen: 是鄉民都忘了微積分嗎?這還可以吵這麼久?437F 03/26 14:44 推 Catower: 沒穿褲子的聲音頗大438F 03/26 14:46 → ljxc … 噓 sly8462: 噓樓上 用微積分還可以算錯喔 你這輩子還是不要用它好了440F 03/26 14:47 → ljxc … 推 a5b77cec: 1240442F 03/26 14:50 推 ccliona: 平行四邊 底乘高...有很難嗎?443F 03/26 14:51 推 year10135440: 假設邊長為8m的平行四邊形與大矩形橫邊的夾角為a， → year10135440: 邊長為5m的平行四邊形與大矩形豎邊的夾角為b，且假 → year10135440: 設b>a，那麼陰影部分的面積S=1240+80*sin(a)*sin(b) → year10135440: /cos(b-a) (?447F 03/26 14:52 推 cashliu: 最好國小會算這個XDDD448F 03/26 14:54 → FallenAngelX: 微積分超好笑 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD449F 03/26 14:55 推 bearking2: 請hosen寫一下微積分算是來看看，給鄉民瞻仰瞻仰一下450F 03/26 14:57 推 mido: 不是1320嗎451F 03/26 14:58 → kibou: 他沒講是否平行 角度多少也沒有 只能用夢的了452F 03/26 15:01 → hosen: 小學生只要懂得拼過去就可以解了，觀念跟微積分是一樣的453F 03/26 15:01 推 zebra01: 超級簡單的吧454F 03/26 15:03 推 liga504123: 條件不足455F 03/26 15:03 → zebra01: 1240啊...456F 03/26 15:04 噓 zerosky: 小學打不上來正常 但國中生應該可以輕鬆回答457F 03/26 15:05 → zebra01: 還要扣掉重疊的..幹458F 03/26 15:05 推 vickhus: 出題老師一定弄錯了，以為面積跟裡面白色部分的角度無關459F 03/26 15:08 推 Mike821018: 有人要幫某h突破盲腸嗎?460F 03/26 15:08 噓 gosee: 平行四邊形面積= 底 X 高461F 03/26 15:10 推 advlll: 兩條平行線，同底等高面積相同，把平行四邊形看成長方形 → advlll: 來算即可463F 03/26 15:16 → longlongleg: 但是看成長方形時，重疊的面積會改變464F 03/26 15:18 推 s30175175: 一堆程度差的還敢戰文組...465F 03/26 15:19 → doyo5071: 很多人的盲點在誤以為中間的平行四邊形底*高=8*5466F 03/26 15:19 推 childay: 很明顯無解阿，沒給角度，中間重疊的地方面積是不固定的467F 03/26 15:19 → doyo5071: 沒有角度，底跟高算不出來468F 03/26 15:20 推 bobyang79: 1240+80*cos 因為cos90度=1 故有人會以為1320...469F 03/26 15:21 推 childay: 原po天才小釣手，釣出好多沒穿褲子的人470F 03/26 15:22 → sw3939889: 上面算了466次再加上原PO,我實在不忍心再噓你們了 → sw3939889: 還有人劃角度咧，這篇應該會上新聞吧！472F 03/26 15:25 推 birdy590: 兩個大問題 1.直角沒標 2.給的寬度標示也有問題473F 03/26 15:28 推 photonic: 60*35-(8+8)*35-(5+5)*60/2+8*5*2 = 1320474F 03/26 15:31 推 knme: 這題對小學生來說有難度, 對國中以上還好475F 03/26 15:33 推 photonic: 以國小程度來說 1320正解476F 03/26 15:35 推 JT0109: 補血推477F 03/26 15:36 推 photonic: 有給角度就是國中題目478F 03/26 15:36 推 LinYiCH: 我來試試用微積分......479F 03/26 15:38 推 foolfighter: 60x35-16x35-60x5最後把重複面積(16x5)加回來 推 foolfighter: 這是建立在長方形和平行四邊形的前提下 → foolfighter: 你題目沒給鄉民，誰知道這是什麼型？482F 03/26 15:43 推 Nitricacid: 原po成功的脫了一堆鄉民的褲子惹qq483F 03/26 15:44 噓 ass50606: 87欸，你再怎麼有教育的熱忱也該跟他說是1320 → ass50606: 因為這裡叫台灣，你先給他分數再跟他講這個分數是髒的485F 03/26 15:44 推 dannpptt: 矩形減平行四邊形很難嗎486F 03/26 15:45 推 Mike821018: 就算是矩形還是不能算487F 03/26 15:46 推 kibou: 晚上新聞會不會看到這一篇 XD488F 03/26 15:46 推 Mike821018: 要能用國小程度解至少有一方向的直條要變正的489F 03/26 15:48 推 foolfighter: 國小跟國中的圖是以題目文字敘述跟角度標示為準 → foolfighter: 就算他圖給的不是垂直有標直角就視作直角491F 03/26 15:51 推 theophilus: 直覺是1320，看推文再用AI畫一畫才發現是錯的QQ492F 03/26 15:51 → foolfighter: 你這題連圖型到底是不是長方形都不確定了，可以補上 → foolfighter: 原題目敘述嗎？ → foolfighter: 不然要鄉民拿量角器量喔？495F 03/26 15:53 推 Mike821018: f大就算白色小塊是矩形還是不能算喔496F 03/26 15:54 推 foolfighter: 兩條八米街道是否平行沒給當然不會算，所以才要看題 → foolfighter: 目到底給什麼條件 推 foolfighter: 60x35的大面積是平行四邊形、長方形、還是梯形只看 → foolfighter: 圖都不確定了 → foolfighter: 還是這題就這樣，沒有文字敘述？501F 03/26 16:01 推 Mike821018: 你不懂嗎?就算那些看起來像直角的都當作是還是算不出 推 Mike821018: 除非雙十至少有一方向平行於矩形邊長503F 03/26 16:08 推 foolfighter: 跳三小啦？上面就跟你說兩條8m是否平行都不知道了 推 foolfighter: 有直角就可以算是誰跟你講的？天眼通喔 → foolfighter: 我說：你這題"連"圖型到底是不是長方形都不確定了 → foolfighter: 你要不要去補修中文？507F 03/26 16:12 推 Mike821018: 你要否認你前面打出來的算式嗎?508F 03/26 16:12 推 theophilus: 就算是長方形，八米街道也平行，還是算不出來509F 03/26 16:14 推 foolfighter: 但這題就算給角度，小學生也算不出重疊面積的高 → foolfighter: 前面的算式1320是上面鄉民提的511F 03/26 16:16 噓 oomomo: 1320 小學生題目有問題當然這樣就對了512F 03/26 16:21 推 birdy590: 這樣畫法 不是八米街道 也沒有五米街道 因為都是斜的513F 03/26 16:21 → hosen: 只要告訴小學生每兩條平行線的寬度一樣，這樣交集就會是陵 → hosen: 形，交集的面積自然是8*5=40515F 03/26 16:22 → birdy590: 因為街道都是斜的 所以街道間交會長方形邊長與角度有關516F 03/26 16:22 噓 a109250405: 1310517F 03/26 16:33 → TURBOJULIY: 所以老師給的答案是？518F 03/26 16:34 噓 a109250405: 1320519F 03/26 16:36 噓 shadleheart: 1320 難在哪？520F 03/26 16:44 推 fiendghoul: 沒角度最好算的出來521F 03/26 16:44 → Mike821018: 難在正解不是1320 → Mike821018: 某h怎麼算出菱形面積是8*5的......523F 03/26 16:46 推 gj942l41l4: 推 神串留名524F 03/26 16:47 噓 she38181: 這很基礎吧525F 03/26 16:48 推 superandyptt: 感覺一堆人反串 快笑死526F 03/26 16:50 推 matt80612: http://i.imgur.com/QfYNoxu.png max min值527F 03/26 16:51 imgur 檢視原始大小(1365x728) 圖 → w181496: 朝聖 這題沒角度要怎算XDDD528F 03/26 16:52 推 ada927: 若只有一邊是斜的就是1320；兩邊都是斜的答案就不唯一 → ada927: 應是出題老師想錯了 誤以為無論角度如何都是1320530F 03/26 17:00 推 aria0520: 幹XDDD怎麼一堆1320的腦殘還有臉噓啊XDDDDDD有夠智障531F 03/26 17:00 推 Ianthegood: 全部推到邊邊啦532F 03/26 17:01 → aria0520: 最不可能的解就是1320 因為那是直角相交的狀況 → aria0520: 只要有一點傾斜 答案就一定會比1320小534F 03/26 17:02 推 heysailor: 1320啊 很難嗎 用投影的觀念535F 03/26 17:02 → aria0520: 某hosen表示微積分解出1320 我還真想看看你怎麼算的 推 aria0520: 大家看一下matt大的圖吧 很好地說明了不會是1320537F 03/26 17:05 推 sohibaby: 朝聖 一堆蝦咖538F 03/26 17:08 推 CPH: matt80612大，1320一定是最大值嗎？539F 03/26 17:11 → heysailor: 我錯了540F 03/26 17:14 噓 h08094493333: 是你國小沒學好541F 03/26 17:21 推 aria0520: 你以後還是先看看推文再噓吧 不然褲子被沖走了都不知道542F 03/26 17:25 推 alaroom: 前幾樓不知道噓什麼的誰才是文組啊，中間白色重疊的沒角543F 03/26 17:26 推 ayjeffjeff: 海水退了就知道誰沒穿褲子544F 03/26 17:29 推 Mike821018: 最大值是邊長都聚在對角上吧 → Mike821018: 例如都是左上到右下的方向546F 03/26 17:30 → CCMg: ........................................547F 03/26 17:33 → stry: 以國小或國中題目來看 只能得到1320這個解548F 03/26 17:40 推 jackace: 幹一堆1320的是怎樣XDDDDD549F 03/26 17:42 → stry: 這就是不同的知識背景對於同一問題的認識不同550F 03/26 17:43 推 icespeech: 一看最左/右邊的灰塊相對邊的長度不同就知道不可能拼的 → icespeech: 起來啊... 前面一堆說拼起來就知道的空間概念也太糟了552F 03/26 17:46 噓 iamsoto: 我錯了,朝聖!553F 03/26 17:46 → stry: 表示大部分人從小受到權威教育荼毒太深 沒多加思考554F 03/26 17:48 推 matt80612: http://i.imgur.com/hrmYwu7.jpg 有錯還請小力鞭打555F 03/26 17:50 imgur 檢視原始大小(1280x960) 圖 推 doe3122028: 1560??? → doe3122028: 先把整個矩形面積求出來 60X35=2100 → doe3122028: 然後扣掉5公分寬的那一條道路 5X60=300 2100-300=1800 → doe3122028: 這時候8公分寬的道路 高變成35-5=30 所以扣掉8X30=240 → doe3122028: 1800-240=1560560F 03/26 17:53 推 icespeech: 樓上是故意反串的嗎...561F 03/26 17:54 → doe3122028: 好吧 我覺得我要回去重新念數學 → doe3122028: 不對 我發現240要扣兩次 = = 所以是1800-240-240=1320563F 03/26 17:56 推 overcame: 這篇讓我合理懷疑原po是在做一個實驗564F 03/26 17:58 推 icespeech: 240扣兩次還是錯，你犯了跟前幾樓噓文的人一樣的問題..565F 03/26 18:00 推 matt80612: 我解法有寫錯 但是懶得算,出門吃飯la 等數學系解答瞜566F 03/26 18:00 推 b0807love: 白色部分的長寬高通通有給，所以我覺得概念是總面積減 → b0807love: 掉白色部分的面積…所以難度應該沒有超出小學的邏輯呀568F 03/26 18:01 推 AlexandraLin: 啊上面就已經有用圖畫出來證明1320是錯的了，那些一569F 03/26 18:05 → peterwu76: 請思考平行四邊形的定義，白色的部分就是平行四邊形。570F 03/26 18:05 → AlexandraLin: 直跳針的人是怎樣喇!!! 對就是對錯就是錯啊 不要扯571F 03/26 18:05 推 ji3g4vul3eji: 1240+2*5*8*sin(a)572F 03/26 18:06 → AlexandraLin: 到教育問題好不好= = 真的看了很怒欸573F 03/26 18:06 推 oplk: 白色重疊不會是5*8,但分別畫兩刀將切出來的三角形往下補 → oplk: 就會補成5*8 重疊面積和80無誤575F 03/26 18:08 → peterwu76: 平行四邊形的底邊長度固定，高固定，位置怎麼挪，面積 → peterwu76: 都不變。你把白色的面積挪成矩形再扣扣掉，就是(35-5)*577F 03/26 18:08 → oplk: ^的平行四邊形578F 03/26 18:08 → peterwu76: (60-8-8)=30*44=1420 平方公尺579F 03/26 18:08 → b0807love: 所以1320應該是對的！如果不對請原po給正解證明此題目580F 03/26 18:09 推 oplk: 但這一題列式(60-8-8)*(35-5)者,只能說觀念不對......581F 03/26 18:12 推 taffy128s: 原po真的很故意欸 哈哈哈582F 03/26 18:13 噓 lunatickai: 紅明顯，前年數甲100的怒噓噓原po的，這題太明顯一定 → lunatickai: 要角度好嗎，在那邊自以為屌 ，此題無解結案，台灣 → lunatickai: 數學教育真失敗 噓 lunatickai: 好想請算1320的鄉民報上學測指考數學成績 586F 03/26 18:16 → b0807love: 等等！通常習作或評量的題目會配合課本的章節，所以如 → b0807love: 果剛好小學五年級在教“平行四邊型”的話，不就可以知 → b0807love: 道這個題目要考孩子的是不是平行四邊型的概念，如果是 → b0807love: 的話不就能夠知道白色的部分是什麼形狀了？？590F 03/26 18:17 推 CrBoy: 小弟不才，是這樣算的：http://goo.gl/kiBfpU591F 03/26 18:19 Google URL Shortener Google URL Shortener at goo.gl is used by Google products to create short URLs that can be easily shared, tweeted, or emailed to friends. ... 推 icespeech: 就算白色是平行四邊形，你也不知道他的底和高是多少 → icespeech: 一直說白色是平行四邊形沒什麼意義593F 03/26 18:24 → CrBoy: 啊啊縮網址噴了 重貼 http://bit.ly/1FWuckN594F 03/26 18:28 小學數學求面積？ 圖 由於照片會有誤差，我們先對題目做好假設：單位一律使用公尺 (m)，下面不另外提單位。整塊是 60*35 的矩形，挖了三條路，都是平行四邊形，三條路在邊緣上的長度分別標示在圖上，是 8 跟 5。 毋庸置疑，深色區域面積 = 大矩形面積 - 三條路各自的面積 + 路跟路重疊部分的面積。另外... ... 推 raint: 請教各位先進，小弟這樣解法有無不妥http://goo.gl/3o0vjA595F 03/26 18:41 文件1.pdf - Google 雲端硬碟 推 wwwqaws: 所謂道路難道不是平行的嗎XDD596F 03/26 18:42 推 matt80612: 推C大597F 03/26 18:42 噓 herman1110: 說1320還罵別人笨的，你一輩子遇過的數學老師都在哭598F 03/26 18:44 推 icespeech: raint 的第三步是錯的，那三塊拼起來得到的平行四邊形 → icespeech: 它的高不會是 60-16，你爬一下推文吧600F 03/26 18:46 推 herman1110: 自己數學不好還要罵別人，C大那個討論方法才合理601F 03/26 18:46 推 raint: 更新連結(修正部分)http://goo.gl/eSVzhN602F 03/26 18:46 文件1.pdf - Google 雲端硬碟 → icespeech: 就算不爬推文也可以自己想，你第二步剩下來的三個形狀 → icespeech: ，橫向平移拼接起來之後，紅色的部份不能構成平行四邊 → icespeech: 形，會有高度落差。所以你需要上下斜移才能拼起來，這 → icespeech: 時他的高經過斜移之後就不再是 60-16 了606F 03/26 18:49 推 raint: 感謝指正，我知道錯了。 → raint: 那我就把檔案移除了，後面看不到的人就抱歉了。608F 03/26 18:52 → wwwqaws: 對齁斜移之後高會縮小..我果然文組XD609F 03/26 18:55 推 Ponimp: 小學不是只會加減乘除當然44*30啊610F 03/26 18:58 推 wwwqaws: 圖像感很強的小朋友應該會算不出來然後哭哭611F 03/26 18:59 噓 fishlinghu: 一堆人沒穿褲子XDDD 天啊 台灣的教育 → fishlinghu: 這題一看就知道不能算啊 除非道路夾角有給 → fishlinghu: 還要假設道路是平行四邊形的情況下 推 fishlinghu: 中間是平行四邊形又怎樣啦 我快笑死了615F 03/26 19:06 → lemon2536: 不是1240嗎? → lemon2536: 不對..1320才對！617F 03/26 19:12 推 CALLYCAT: 隨斜角頃斜 中間的平行四邊形邊長會變化而高為固定(可證 → CALLYCAT: 所以考慮斜線交角 答案是無解 快去跟你女朋友交代吧619F 03/26 19:14 推 fishlinghu: 對啊 這不是很直觀嗎 沒路的夾角 就不知平行四邊形高620F 03/26 19:15 噓 jeffrey40504: 微積分? 你對你的褲子微分了是嘛? → jeffrey40504: zz說1320的超級爛 爛到不行 先穿褲子再來好嗎622F 03/26 19:19 推 overcame: 這篇太有趣了，從中午戰到晚上623F 03/26 19:22 → energyaup6: 小時候看到有覺得很奇怪，但一直沒有深入去想...624F 03/26 19:23 推 jakert123: 最喜歡看打臉文惹 %%%%%%%%%%%%%625F 03/26 19:26 推 penolove5566: 我從中一中讀到大學數學系都不會626F 03/26 19:28 推 x19005: 題目出錯了，放到國小題目應該就是1320627F 03/26 19:37 推 Keppo: http://tube.geogebra.org/student/mHf26bqcB628F 03/26 19:42 啊啊..老師的面積都已經這麼大了... - GeoGebraTube 圖 推 lu101320380: 國小我跟老師說算不出來,跟原po一樣被噓 → lu101320380: 現在才知道無法算Q_Q630F 03/26 19:47 → LFTK: XDD一堆人被打臉631F 03/26 19:52 推 s595857: 阿哈哈哈 你看看你XDDDDDD632F 03/26 19:54 推 Helicoid: 1. 路垂直也不一定是1320 → Helicoid: 2. 最大值不是1320634F 03/26 19:55 推 dpFish: 這拼不起來～635F 03/26 19:55 推 SnakeTongue: 有沒有人拿去問數學系教授?XD636F 03/26 19:59 推 PaTeTu: 這題目超棒的，國小生要是有人知道1320是錯的 那這人肯定 → PaTeTu: 是個天才阿638F 03/26 20:06 噓 expertsaid: 直接底乘高，還那麼有自信的...鄉民真的沒有下限 639F 03/26 20:11 噓 gncn: 一群文組的智障罵別人文組的？竟然一堆人說白痴拼起來不就好 → gncn: 了，真是....還好你們不是理工組的，拿尺驗證一下會死？641F 03/26 20:13 推 jim99952: 好像請前面嗆的超丘超大聲的出來給大家看看多優秀XD642F 03/26 20:17 推 moon19520: 中途才被點醒的小嫩嫩朝聖推643F 03/26 20:19 推 jim99952: 那些說 先學好國文～移一移～好簡單～的都不敢出來給人644F 03/26 20:21 噓 xup6xu6: 太故意了 用意太明顯645F 03/26 20:21 → jim99952: 笑了646F 03/26 20:21 推 ccwang002: 推 Keppo 用 GeoGebra647F 03/26 20:25 推 Boris945: 看很久才發現問題，交疊的平行四邊形長寬並不是5x8 → Boris945: 這國小老師題目出錯吧649F 03/26 20:32 推 lyingme: Crboy大你的詳解可能還要怕那些噓1320的看不懂XD650F 03/26 20:35 推 r5e97nk63: 1420?651F 03/26 20:37 推 minicess: 直覺會想底乘高 進一步想真的還缺角度條件無誤652F 03/26 20:40 推 retard: 這個很簡單啊 -_- → retard: =60*35-8*35*2-5*60+8*5*2 証明很簡單 只是我沒有足夠的紙654F 03/26 20:43 → fatstan: 這題少給了外面是長方形區塊跟白色部分是等寬的條件 → fatstan: 光只有圖是解不出來的 要看題目的文字敘述才知道656F 03/26 20:48 推 Mike821018: C大有一點小BUG 只要其中一個角度是直角就可以了657F 03/26 20:55 推 Tenming: 這不是1240嗎航海小子（留言）很基本的題目?658F 03/26 21:03 推 fox1375: 灰色部分不像長方形呀，像梯形= =659F 03/26 21:05 推 kkinptt2010: 媽的一堆人自以為會在鬼扯 交叉處四個角又不一定直角660F 03/26 21:06 推 Mike821018: 樓上 就算四個角都是直角還是無解喔661F 03/26 21:09 推 vul310: 國小解得出來 太神啦。 沒角度標示 用量的嗎662F 03/26 21:10 → fatstan: 我有說白色部分要等寬喔663F 03/26 21:10 推 r5e97nk63: 對過來5M和8M都沒有平行需要給角度才能知道重疊的長度664F 03/26 21:10 推 mhygkj: =6035-(8+8)35-605=1240 推 mhygkj: 平行四邊形的面積=梯形面積 又因低高相等 故=底x高666F 03/26 21:15 推 tsu710785: 好多人沒穿褲子啊XDDDD667F 03/26 21:22 噓 x21198: 你理組? 騙誰 就一個長方形減掉三個平行四邊形在加兩個正 → x21198: 方形669F 03/26 21:23 推 kkinptt2010: M大沒錯 我懂你說的了 總之必須要有角度670F 03/26 21:25 → x21198: 發現打錯 中間那兩個是長方形671F 03/26 21:25 噓 ladygungun: 釣魚王672F 03/26 21:27 推 TTUKIKAI: 1500?673F 03/26 21:27 推 smko52: 用反向方式推出1320: → smko52: 大面積60x35=2100 兩條白色的平行四邊形8x35=280 x 2=560 → smko52: 橫向的平行四邊形 60 x 5= 300 中間有重疊兩個區塊一樣是 → smko52: 平行四邊形 8x5 = 40 x 2 = 80 所以白色區域為 560+ 300 - → smko52: 80 = 780 大面積2100 - 780 = 1320 參考一下678F 03/26 21:34 推 rbgspydm: 只要有一組是垂直矩形對邊答案就是1320 → rbgspydm: 都沒有就要給角度才能算680F 03/26 21:35 推 alex90236: 按照國小程度理所當然是1320阿.....討論這麼多幹嘛681F 03/26 21:40 推 vul310: 如果是國小程度 幹嘛白色的部分要用斜的? 根本誤導682F 03/26 21:43 → fatstan: http://imgur.com/cCHQG9y 不過連題目都沒給只給圖683F 03/26 21:44 圖 → fatstan: 是要人自己腦補嗎684F 03/26 21:44 推 gutta: 提供自己的解題(又是CAD)..http://i.imgur.com/4e9u6On.jpg685F 03/26 21:48 圖 → gutta: 直覺也覺得是1320..但實際操作後發現沒有想像中的簡單 XD686F 03/26 21:49 推 Mike821018: 恭喜fatstan算錯wwww687F 03/26 21:51 推 charis7298: 以前學的算法 全部減掉3個平行四邊形加回2個重疊部分 → charis7298: 然後就會發現重疊部分算不出來689F 03/26 21:54 推 u19901006: 沒錯 重疊部份算不出來 拜託不要再5*8了= =690F 03/26 22:01 推 r5e97nk63: 請問一個平行四邊形沒有給邊長要怎麼算?691F 03/26 22:01 → fatstan: 算了一下 重疊部分的確算不出來692F 03/26 22:02 推 JCC: http://i.imgur.com/WaCQD21.jpg 用AUTOCAD畫的 中間真的有洞693F 03/26 22:04 圖 推 jklo8503: 1320就推一推，擠一擠就有了694F 03/26 22:05 推 JCC: 面積是44*30-1.2903*2=1317.419695F 03/26 22:08 推 mhygkj: 重疊部分仍是平行四邊形 故=底x高=5x8 重複部分要加回去696F 03/26 22:09 → charis7298: 樓上你要不要看清楚點697F 03/26 22:13 推 godtnmai: 題目先決條件不足 此題無解 若硬要求解 則非唯一解698F 03/26 22:14 推 angelcehugo: http://imgur.com/lIcJGfh 別爭了，讓文組的來解答699F 03/26 22:16 圖 推 overcame: 幹wwwwwww樓上開啟了領一種解法700F 03/26 22:22 推 ben19911991: http://i.imgur.com/R3bOuJo.jpg701F 03/26 22:22 圖 → ben19911991: 只要這樣看就知道明顯無法解了702F 03/26 22:24 推 kai91: 樓上上上是在幹嘛啦XD703F 03/26 22:24 推 randy830228: 其實面積在73480/57,1320內,隨著角度改變704F 03/26 22:25 推 ben19911991: 完全不需要用cad或剪紙 要做的是拿極端情況來比較就705F 03/26 22:26 推 zenuo: 中間道路是矩形答案就是1320706F 03/26 22:26 推 Tithonus: 其實蠻容易理解的，假設白色重疊部分之四邊形的邊長分別 → Tithonus: 為aabb，面積最大時為ab(四角垂直)，若角度變化，高一定 → Tithonus: 會變短，面積會變小，所以沒有答案。一堆人想都沒想在噓 → Tithonus: 的，呵呵710F 03/26 22:28 推 etboiteli: a大文組的答案也太好笑了吧711F 03/26 22:29 推 vcsh262: 長知識XDDDD712F 03/26 22:41 推 Popechiou: 就1320，鄉民大部分是文組的吧，有那麼難嗎?713F 03/26 22:56 → forb9823018: 之前基測有類似題我算不出來 最後答案給2個正解 → forb9823018: 但不是我選的那個 害我數學沒滿分715F 03/26 22:59 推 dada8397: 一堆__物亂虛呵呵716F 03/26 23:05 推 injack01: 這不會有標準解...角度變化答案就會不一樣啊...717F 03/26 23:06 → ray0305: 國小難度無誤 就只是長方形面積的基本定義718F 03/26 23:11 推 MGuarder: (60*35)-((8+8)*35/2)*2)-((5+5)*60/2)+((8*5)*2) → MGuarder: 堅持扣掉街道法XDD720F 03/26 23:13 噓 yushu0307: 街道兩邊就不一樣長阿 怎麼街道法 ???721F 03/26 23:18 → Geepie: A大XDDDDDDDD722F 03/26 23:22 推 AdwaSgibin: 1320是錯誤答案喔,各種沒穿褲子XDDD723F 03/26 23:28 推 enderlcy: http://ppt.cc/oOXp 有異曲同工之妙724F 03/26 23:33 幻覺，以及對香港數學教育的隨想 - Wonder Math 推 timTan: 太多人不懂還說簡單。725F 03/26 23:40 推 MGuarder: 這題太有趣了XD726F 03/26 23:42 推 Yenpei: 他亂改題目啦白色道路本來是垂直的...727F 03/26 23:44 推 CrBoy: Helicoid 大，求問最大值為何不是 1320？728F 03/26 23:47 → MGuarder: 出題老師看到這篇後 默默的把考卷上的1320擦掉729F 03/26 23:47 推 aobocodo2004: 推a大的文組答案XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD（笑倒730F 03/26 23:48 推 AdwaSgibin: 我確定我國小有看過這種題目XDD他沒亂改喔731F 03/26 23:49 推 CrBoy: Mike821018：如果其中一個是直角，取 cos 就是 0，式子依然732F 03/26 23:51 推 hsu09952130: 題目一看就知道沒有給角度算不出來，我知道鄉民的程733F 03/26 23:51 推 injack01: http://i.imgur.com/QUxuUza.jpg734F 03/26 23:53 圖 推 injack01: 問題應該是出在這吧...這個大家都當成理所當然的公式 推 injack01: http://i.imgur.com/a2Ad3DG.jpg736F 03/26 23:56 imgur 檢視原始大小(1280x723) 圖 推 injack01: 畫成這樣應該就看得懂了吧...737F 03/26 23:57 推 jojo90320: 說1320的可以不要丟理組的臉嗎Y738F 03/26 23:58 推 injack01: 似乎我的表達有點奇怪...我是想說兩個斜線相交處(在沒 推 injack01: 給角度的狀況下)是無法得出正確的底&高的...圖的部分當 推 injack01: 我沒貼過吧..741F 03/27 00:11 推 IBURNER: 沒有角度是要算啥 A大的才是正解好嗎742F 03/27 00:35 推 profyang: 幹...1320的還敢自稱理組...別笑死我好嗎743F 03/27 00:40 → newgpx: 老師有教過 平行四邊形底和高固定 怎麼歪都是一樣面積744F 03/27 00:45 噓 tom80114: 小學教的是觀念 你乾脆說60M應該要準備操場大小的紙來算745F 03/27 00:46 推 kickyjump: 朝聖 還有推1320的說算不出來的是文組 丟死人746F 03/27 00:47 → tom80114: 才符合真實的面積747F 03/27 00:47 → kickyjump: 題目就是有錯，就是一堆死不認錯的人或老師在那邊誤人 → kickyjump: 弟 才有一堆推文的1320749F 03/27 00:48 推 profyang: 我覺得這篇原PO真是天才小釣手 把一堆整天到處亂噓文又 → profyang: 沒啥內涵的人釣出來了XD751F 03/27 00:48 推 shihehe73: 想表達什麼.....752F 03/27 00:51 → newgpx: 這題問題是重疊部分 底和高並非5和8 移到旁邊變成5和8 → newgpx: 所以重疊部分經過移動後面積是有變化的 此題應該無解754F 03/27 00:54 推 joeful6: 朝聖755F 03/27 00:58 推 Ruruto49: 文組解答我喜歡XDDD756F 03/27 01:00 → LOVEEE5566: 海水退潮惹757F 03/27 01:03 推 AdwaSgibin: 這個觀念就他媽是錯的你懂不懂阿758F 03/27 01:35 推 manseadio: 從這篇推文可以看出 理組-->裝會+嗆人+還算錯 好丟臉759F 03/27 01:41 推 chenee711: 這題好猛喔!! 我一開始也被騙1320 XDDD → chenee711: 大家都直覺可以拼起來 事實上需要兩個角度 → chenee711: 第一個角度大家誤認90就算了 另外一個完全就不是90XDD762F 03/27 01:49 噓 lalauya: 幹推文一堆 跟風亂噓超有事763F 03/27 01:54 推 lgates: 算1320算錯不丟臉~解不出來還去改題目真是爛透了764F 03/27 01:56 推 zvx911: http://tube.geogebra.org/student/mHf26bqcB765F 03/27 02:12 啊啊..老師的面積都已經這麼大了... - GeoGebraTube 圖 推 darkseer: 這篇推文真是太有梗了，什麼你是不是念文組的，嘆為觀止 → darkseer: 請容我向原po天才小釣手表達我的景仰 m(_ _)m767F 03/27 02:20 推 Jupiter1129: http://ppt.cc/BLGM768F 03/27 02:21 PPT縮圖 點此觀看原始大小(800x450) 圖 → Jupiter1129: http://ppt.cc/5qDA769F 03/27 02:22 PPT縮圖 點此觀看原始大小(800x450) 圖 → Jupiter1129: http://ppt.cc/FSQY770F 03/27 02:22 PPT縮圖 點此觀看原始大小(800x450) 圖 → Jupiter1129: http://ppt.cc/dYas771F 03/27 02:22 PPT縮圖 點此觀看原始大小(800x450) 圖 → Jupiter1129: 畫的不好~請見諒...772F 03/27 02:23 噓 storyofwind: 程式就畫出來了，還在那邊5*8... → storyofwind: 有個軟體叫GSP，自己去畫畫看，理組有點實驗精神好唄774F 03/27 02:31 推 Jupiter1129: 底 * 高是對的~但是角度不同重疊的部份面積也不同... 推 Jupiter1129: 原PO浪費我好久時間 ... = ="776F 03/27 02:42 推 urreed: 老師想法不難懂 但老師沒有細想題目錯了 用小畫家畫一下一 → urreed: 看就懂了 http://imgur.com/DHO6HCk 圖中綠不等於橘778F 03/27 02:52 圖 → urreed: 橘是答案1320的圖 綠是本題 綠>橘 本題灰色面積會比1320小779F 03/27 02:59 推 Mike821018: 給C大 那個留言是我在看前面就留的 我有看到後面補充 推 Mike821018: 又看到教觀念了www 觀念就錯的還教 → Mike821018: 算操場面積等比例縮放沒問題啊 但這個連等比例都不是 → Mike821018: 完全是錯誤觀念所算出來的錯誤答案783F 03/27 03:06 推 Jupiter1129: 原來已經有大大證出面積非定值了~恕小弟我獻醜...784F 03/27 03:09 推 benjrevive: 兩個白色重疊的平行四邊形面積不會是8*5 → benjrevive: http://i.imgur.com/xRqOtvi.png786F 03/27 03:25 圖 推 happlesim: 我永遠記得老師跟我說過的一句話，當你把距離拉到無限 → happlesim: 遠的時候，你所看到的圖會變成一個點。就像這些鄉民們 → happlesim: 極力的求證，當你回頭看你這一生，這不過就是一個點。 → happlesim: http://imgur.com/ZDPPgw4790F 03/27 03:46 圖 噓 SQUAD12345: 用三角函數就秒殺了，國小生不會就算了，你幾歲了還 → SQUAD12345: 算不出來792F 03/27 04:04 推 kevin7lin: 看10秒就知道問題在哪了，一堆人堅持1320到底是..反串?793F 03/27 04:05 推 seysem: 1320無誤794F 03/27 04:16 推 w82320: 數學好難喔795F 03/27 04:40 推 dsasdfg: 1.不是有無平行的問題 2.不是90度的問題... → dsasdfg: 沒給角度無解 角度指的不是道路互相垂直與否的角度 → dsasdfg: 而是與邊緣傾斜的角度 原PO是對的 超級小釣手798F 03/27 06:35 → DDxMM: 題目寫求灰色面積，誰叫你算白色面積799F 03/27 06:35 ※ 編輯: k4 (64.68.217.60), 03/27/2015 06:37:58 → dsasdfg: 其實我第一眼以為問題在 深灰色和淺灰色 是該求哪個?800F 03/27 06:36 噓 chrisnt: 第一蠢的是1320，第二蠢的是以為平行問題801F 03/27 06:51 推 retard: http://imgur.com/m5jDDKM A 不是應該等於 B 嗎 ??802F 03/27 08:17 圖 推 retard: 可是移完之後 X != 8 所以就 GG 了 推 retard: http://imgur.com/4MIS2uH block a block b 但 x != y804F 03/27 08:24 圖 噓 s0450336: 44*30 → s0450336: 你都不用腦袋在說太難806F 03/27 08:38 噓 ericsonzhen: 不管你講的對不對 來這裡用嘲諷的方式釣魚 你不丟臉807F 03/27 09:29 推 raint: http://tube.geogebra.org/student/m920651給大家參考808F 03/27 09:40 From:PTT 國小題目求面積 - GeoGebraTube 圖 推 redrainze: 1600 有這麼難嗎？809F 03/27 09:49 推 mochidawn: 請愛用浴缸810F 03/27 09:49 推 capman: 用MCX15換算 1317.739 選我正解（？811F 03/27 09:53 推 Wi11iam: 我會耶，我文組數學很弱812F 03/27 09:59 推 redrainze: 打錯 1320無誤啦 差一點而已813F 03/27 10:01 → pttloki: http://imgur.com/ndbPJxk814F 03/27 10:35 圖 推 AiNiehMiSi: 問題不在3條道路相交的角度(可設為90度)，而是道路跟 → AiNiehMiSi: 道路跟外邊矩形相交的角度才是重點(明顯不是90度) → AiNiehMiSi: 多打了一串"道路跟"@.@817F 03/27 11:15 噓 c6160605: 答案是5566好嗎 一群腦殘818F 03/27 11:40 → seanlin2: pttloki 就算交叉90度 也不是 16X5 哦819F 03/27 11:41 噓 jshj0314: 這一題一定是自以為聰明實際上笨死了的國小老師出的。要 → jshj0314: 出這種題型的話，道路一定要和邊緣平行才可以。 噓 jshj0314: 這題沒給角度絕對算不出來。有給角度的話，高中程度就可 → jshj0314: 用三角函數算出來。823F 03/27 11:46 推 leaders0516: 樓上的程度…… → leaders0516: 看到有空隙了 樓上抱歉825F 03/27 11:57 → lonelyheaven: 一個問題可以找出笨蛋，也滿強的XD826F 03/27 12:00 推 kylestar: 如果只是要算白色面積總和而非中間重疊處 可以這樣思考 → kylestar: 嗎 http://i.imgur.com/72BQyAU.jpg828F 03/27 12:03 圖 推 speq: 上面的沒錯 只是相交的部份的面積會改829F 03/27 12:25 推 bernardily: 意見多到可以畫陣營九宮格了830F 03/27 12:30 推 Jupiter1129: 直接量例圖的角度行嗎 ？831F 03/27 12:32 → kylestar: 相交面積會改但白色總面積不變 只要整個矩形扣掉白色區 → kylestar: 域面積即是答案吧？ → kylestar: 呃 我的確想錯了 sorry><834F 03/27 12:35 推 exias: 朝聖XDDD835F 03/27 12:35 推 Jupiter1129: 白色區總面積會因為相交區面積而改變 ～836F 03/27 12:35 推 hzon1e: 堅持1320還嗆別人笨的根本ㄏㄏ837F 03/27 12:52 推 Juan17: 向天才小釣手原PO致敬XD 朝聖推~838F 03/27 13:39 推 FlyingDC: 這只是圖和文字敘述沒有對應 → FlyingDC: 照理說八公分和五公分寬的路不是這樣標的840F 03/27 13:55 推 shs916018: 各種脫褲子ㄟ841F 03/27 14:06 推 gdsword: 嗆人家文組的超好笑XD 理工組的還不知道不能算 丟不丟臉842F 03/27 14:29 噓 a3294814: 太容易了843F 03/27 14:36 噓 ndpe1220: 噓釣魚844F 03/27 14:47 噓 e1q3z9c7: 簡單到炸845F 03/27 15:25 推 ej83bp6: 1240+45cos(x)cos(a)cos(x-a)+cos(b)cos(x-b) → ej83bp6: x為橫向空白與垂直線夾角，a、b為兩條垂直空白與水平線夾 → ej83bp6: 角 → ej83bp6: 1.若是3條都是垂直，也就是x=a=b=0，代入上式便得到1320 → ej83bp6: 2.若3條非垂直，那把x,a,b角度代入上式則可得解 → ej83bp6: 筆誤更正:1240+40cos(x)cos(a)cos(x-a)+cos(b)cos(x-b)851F 03/27 16:07 噓 oxq987456: 安安理組大大852F 03/27 16:37 推 Hodou: 朝聖推 一堆魚出來咬餌XD853F 03/27 16:44 → pttloki: 嗆我90度交接重疊部份不是正矩形(16*5)的大大，快出來解 → pttloki: 釋給我聽，我準備好熱水茶具了！ → pttloki: 我錯了，別出來856F 03/27 16:59 噓 Norther: 太簡單了 個人覺得沒在三秒內求出來的都是_____857F 03/27 16:59 推 matt80612: CrBoy 角度tan那邊有錯吧航海小子（留言）858F 03/27 17:22 推 lalpoher: 講1320還笑別人的,真的有夠呵859F 03/27 17:26 推 yihsien8188: 一堆理組噓文組還不知道自己算錯真可憐860F 03/27 17:35 → sw3939889: 理組的在討論，文組來湊什麼熱鬧861F 03/27 17:39 噓 skn6371c: 紅明顯 誰規定考題就要畫得很準確???862F 03/27 18:04 推 st305018: 1320 原式子：60*35-2*8*35-5*60+2*8*5863F 03/27 19:10 推 lalpoher: 還在1320,誰跟你說重疊那兩塊是8*5的?864F 03/27 21:10 推 Jupiter1129: 重疊的那兩塊會小於8*5...865F 03/27 21:26 推 kmoy: 朝聖推 ben19911991跟文組答案太棒了866F 03/27 22:37 推 wotupset: http://i.imgur.com/a4dsgV2.jpg 兩把直尺一秒破解867F 03/27 22:57 圖 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 9 目前人氣: 30 累積人氣: 106988　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: MindOcean terievv TL DispHot PttHot ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-8zJJ (￣︶￣)ｂ Freerunner, aspeed, tsukiyumi, a20169, wlcyc, abc1231qa, kabasa 共 7 個人 說讚！ →Freerunner　 03-26 13:01 這篇可以看出酸民的個性。 應該可以做出 "人性"的的統計分析了。 →bearbigbig+1 　(編輯過) 要底和高平行才可以平移，這題答案絕對不是30*44，邊都對不上了。 →palipali+1 　(編輯過) 60x35=2100(長方形總面積) 35x8x2=560(算出8m的白色面積) 60x5=300(算出5m白色面積) 5x8x2=80(算出白色交錯的重覆面積<<<<<<<<<<這裡是錯 560+300-80=780(8m和5m總面積減去交疊面積為總百色面積) 2100-780=1320(總面積減去白色面積就是正解) 答案灰色面積是1320m <<<所以這裡也錯 PS.因為沒有角度，沒有法字算出白色交錯的地方正確面積 →m78a30　 03-26 13:42 這題看不出來數學可以考幾分... →APPA　 03-26 13:54 問題是要花多少時間去解?? 學數學是要理解, 不是嗎? →tsukiyumi　 　(編輯過) 直覺是1320， 但再看一次了解了，原po是要說中間的白色面積無法計算。 因為重疊白色面積並非5× 8 →bernie2　 03-26 14:03 低能 →unknowtw+1 03-26 14:03 9ccd uploading...只能有一個方向的切割是傾斜的，圖例才可算出1320 →bob99653422+1 03-26 14:10 罵元po低能的人自己才是吧 算出來1320都是錯的 空白部分並不是都是平行90度 如果都是平行90度 算出來才會是1320 重點他是斜角 一堆人在那邊罵 有沒有搞清楚題目 罵人家笨 國小沒畢業 看不出重點的才沒畢業吧 ... →rc661017　 03-26 14:14 某樓...你的長方形面積錯了..... →bob99653422　 03-26 14:14 算出1320的數學才有問題 →erisiss0　 03-26 14:15 此題題意不清。送分。 →erisiss0　 03-26 14:16 正確來說是作圖錯誤。沒辦法直接用肉眼判斷 →m06-m06+4 　(編輯過) 圖 算出1320還需要扣掉紅色區塊的面積,才是正解. 顯示更多... →qoo9087　 03-26 14:22 以前練習數學都是算不出來 然後去看答案在算 所以原PO可以先給答案 嗎? 早點給答案絕對不會有人罵你嫩的 →erisiss0　 03-26 14:23 會算出1320就是文組數學。對幾何的感性度不夠就會誤判 →erisiss0　 03-26 14:24 樓上。這題沒有角度沒辦法計算出絕對值。但可以列出算式 →Freerunner　 03-26 14:25 這題好一點的問法是：灰色部分面積 最大是多少 與 最小是多少 →nagame3148　 03-26 14:26 這是國小數學,(35-5)*(60-8-8)=1320 正解 請用小學生的角度去思考 我侄子拿過類似的問題問過我 →erisiss0+1 03-26 14:26 用夾的或出選擇找近似答案就可以說是國小題目。如果要算很正確沒辦法... →erisiss0　 03-26 14:28 你用國小去算也不能給你1320對。這題裡面有沒辦法切開計算的部份存在 →impreza-wrc　 03-26 14:28 1320 結案 →erisiss0　 03-26 14:30 題目錯就是錯在有交叉而且兩種不確定角度，這會導致中間的縫隙落差太大。 →erisiss0　 03-26 14:33 如果是國小計算方式正解是用比例尺做縮小模型，然後剪下來量出中間那塊的精密長度和高去扣。這才是真正國小解這題的方法... →erisiss0+1 03-26 14:34 等於和上面用cad計算是一樣方法處理。 →qoo9087　 03-26 14:45 從元PO給的正確解答或許可以知道問題在哪裡 →metropolitia　 03-26 14:46 如果是小學生，這是很簡單的題目，他們也不太會去注意角度沒給的問題。但是你這照片本身拍的不正，不管用什麼方式剪下貼一貼，也拚不出方整的四方型。 →metropolitia+1 03-26 14:51 對不起，我錯了，再看一下是真的算不出来 TT →s3476128　 03-26 14:56 把白色地方算用梯形公式算出來 再用總面積去減 這樣不對嗎??? →lprin-1 03-26 14:58 答案確定是1320！若原Po手上的解答不是1320，那我會跟你說，你手上的答案是錯的！這題考的觀念是，第一長方型面積算法，第二平行四邊形面積算法，然後加一點點圖片邏輯！這根本用不到角度！ 拉m78a30　 03-26 14:58 幹~不是長方形被騙了 →APPLE1219　 03-26 14:58 幸好沒小孩.不然每天叫小孩念書看到這題目.就要挖地洞把頭埋進去了.@@ →jasonqqqq　 03-26 14:59 65X35-(16x35+5x65)+8x5x2=面積 平行四邊形=底X高 再加回重複扣的8X5即為面積，這題重點應該是在要加回多扣的部分。 →jasonqqqq　 03-26 15:00 答案應該是1470平方單位才對....交集的觀念 →jasonqqqq　 03-26 15:03 靠北...我看錯數字...答案是1320沒錯... →tsukiyumi　 　(編輯過) 算1320的可以再想想看，或用廣告單剪一下，中間會有2個空空的神祕地帶 →kun0212　 03-26 15:18 題目沒說兩條路是平行的嗎? →kun0212　 03-26 15:24 如果有說我倒是有個想法 →yyi　 03-26 15:28 用微積分的觀點，就可以看出直的和斜的面積是一樣的 →lfe6823　 03-26 15:43 白色交叉的平行四邊形如果沒給角度是沒辦法算的 →lfe6823-1 03-26 15:51 圖 顯示更多... 03-26 16:06 ✕ yyi:自己刪除 →tsukiyumi　 　(編輯過) 8 X 5 並不是中間白色區域的面積，因為他們不是底也不是高 03-26 16:12 ✕ yyi:自己刪除 03-26 16:19 ✕ yyi:自己刪除 →lfe6823+1 03-26 16:20 交會重疊的部分才是重點，沒辦法算出他的面積，黃色部分用平行四邊形也知道他的面積，重疊的部分會因為斜率的不同產生不一樣的平行四邊形非整數 拉m78a30　 03-26 16:35 拜託!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!誰能證明一下這到底是梯形還是長方形 03-26 16:38 ✕ yyi:自己刪除 →dannyes1002-3 03-26 16:52 如果這是一個長方形(4個角90度) 2樓就是答案了為什麼這篇會爆? 下面這麼認真還畫圖 →punto358+1 03-26 16:55 樓上弱爆了 載入剩下的80筆推文... 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.